


Mementos

by sakon



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: They were the lingering, bitter memories - the things she could neither rid herself of nor have.
Relationships: Dean Forester/Rory Gilmore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Words





	Mementos

They used to be bitter reminders of what she’d never have; they were memories enshrined in ugly tears and sharpie labels. They were the lingering, bitter memories- the things she could neither rid herself of nor have. 

Now, they’re mementos of their pasts. Once upon a time, she lost Dean, and Dean was married to the ghost of a lover who would never be enough. She was a Chilton girl, and Dean used to wear leather like a second skin. 

Now, Rory wears his leather and touches like a second skin, then inhales the dust of library books at SCSU.


End file.
